


Someone's First Thought

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy Bashing, Draco's Den's A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub Fic-A-Thon, Explicit Language, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Feels, Minor Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Pansy needs a distraction... and George Weasley might be the perfect one.





	Someone's First Thought

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally written for Draco's Den A Slytherin Walks into a Pub Fic-A-Thon. My prompt was: Pansy Parkinson walks into a pub and meets George Weasley.
> 
> Many thanks to gaeilgerua for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Pansy grumbled under her breath, slamming the door to the small, dingy pub open. She was too angry to care that everyone was now looking at her. She marched straight for the bar and sat down, shimmying off her outer robes. 

“What can I get you?” the bartender asked, looking her over. 

“Something strong,” she said, her heart aching.

“Parkinson? Never thought I’d see you here,” a voice said from her right.

Startled, she looked over in surprise. “George Weasley? It’s been a while.”

“That it has,” he said, grinning. “Put her drink on my tab,” he said to the bartender. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Pansy countered, her cheeks turning red.

“I want to,” George told her. 

“Well, thank you,” she said, her sour mood dissipating slightly. 

“So, what’s got you in a pissy mood?” George inquired after Pansy received her drink and took a few sips.

“Draco announced his engagement to Astoria.” 

“Ah, I saw that in the paper,” George said. 

“Bloody wanker was still fucking me as of yesterday,” Pansy seethed. “He never mentioned that he’d be getting married.” 

George nearly dropped his drink, clearly not expecting that outburst from her.

“Said he still wanted to continue on, that I could be his Mistress,” Pansy said, her hands gripping her glass tightly. She could feel angry tears prick the corners of her eyes. “I thought he fucking loved me.” The glass she was squeezing shattered, her drink spilling everywhere. “Fuck,” she cried. 

“Don’t worry about it, love,” the bartender said, quickly cleaning up the mess and bringing her another drink.

“I’m so sorry,” she said once more, blushing in embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry,” the kind bartender said once more. “Try not to break this one, though.” With a wink, she moved down the bar to help another customer. 

“Parkinson… Pansy, I’m sorry,” George said after a few moments of silence. “I knew Malfoy was a git, but that’s low, even for him.”

“I should have known he didn’t love me,” she said sadly. “He always just used me, but I was too blind to see that.”

“Love can blind us,” George said quietly. 

“I don’t love him… Not anymore.” Pansy let out a sigh. “I think I was just so caught up with the idea that we were going to be together… That’d we’d be the ones to get married.” She scoffed, taking a drink. “Obviously, I was wrong.”

“Mistakes make us human,” George said, clinking his glass against hers before drinking what was left in it.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Pansy asked, looking at him nervously.

“Are you sure that’s what you want to do?” George asked. “I don’t want to be another mistake you make.”

“I think I need it, George,” she whispered. The use of his first name was enough to convince him.

He slapped some money down on the bar and took her hand, quickly pulling her to the door of the pub. Once outside, he headed towards the nearby alley.

Moments later, the two of them were kissing passionately in his flat. He must have Disapparated them without thinking, but it seemed that Pansy didn’t mind. Hands wandered over each other’s bodies as they quickly pulled at clothing. George wasn’t quite sure who made the first move, and neither did Pansy, but neither of them cared as they ended up on his bed.

Once naked, Pansy’s hand reached down and gently stroked his cock. He was soon erect beneath her touch, eagerly wanting more. Tenderly, he cupped her cheek, guiding her lips towards his for a kiss. His other hand skimmed her body, revelling in the smoothness of her skin.

Pansy adjusted herself, swinging her leg over his so she was now straddling him. Taking his cock in hand, she gently lowered herself onto him. Her nails dug into his shoulder as she braced herself.

“Oh, hell,” George cursed when he felt her hot wetness surrounding him.

She flipped her hair back, wriggling her body. She gripped his shoulders tightly as she peered into his blue eyes. “I need it rough, is that alright? I need to forget him.”

George nodded in understanding. What was that saying? The best way to get over someone was to get under someone else? He groaned as Pansy began to move above him. She felt like perfection.

Digging her nails into his shoulders, Pansy moved quickly. Leaning forward, she pressed her breasts into George’s face. She gasped when his mouth quickly covered her nipple. “Yes,” she hissed in delight, squeezing herself on his cock.

“Oh fuck,” George cursed, knowing he was reaching his completion. He gripped her hips tightly as she fucked him. “I’m not going to last.”

Pansy let out a small cry as she reached her orgasm. George groaned at the feel of her walls, his own orgasm coming on. She claimed him in a bruising kiss, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. She kissed him long and hard, pouring all her emotions into it. All her hatred and frustration, she poured it into the kiss.

Eventually, the two of them broke apart for air. Chest heaving, Pansy got off of George, joining him on the bed before she gave him a warm smile. “I needed that.”

“Well, it was a delight to be of service, milady,” George teased. 

“You’re funny, Weasley, but thank you.” Pansy leant over and kissed his cheek tenderly. 

“Malfoy is a git,” George said. “You can do much better.”

“You’re the only one that thinks that,” Pansy said quietly. 

“Stop that,” George said. “It’s true. You can do better. What Malfoy did was scummy, and no one deserves that, no even you, Pansy.”

“You Gryffindors are always too nice.”

George took her hands and brought them to his lips. He kissed them tenderly. “Pansy, I’m not just saying it to be nice… I mean it. You’re worth so much more than being someone’s second thought… You deserve to be someone’s first and only thought.”

“I’ve never been someone’s first thought,” she said quietly, looking into his eyes. “Not even my parents… Voldemort was all they cared about.” 

He kissed her hands once more. “I’d like to show you, Pansy, if you’d let me.”

Pansy held her breath, looking at him in surprise. “What are you saying, Weasley?”

“Let me show you what it’s like to be someone’s first thought.”

“You don’t even know me,” she countered.

“Then let me get to know you… Let me take you on a proper date.” George looked at her. “If anything, it’ll at least piss Malfoy off to see you with me.”

Pansy looked at him. “I’m not like this, Weasley… I’m not vulnerable or open… I don’t know how to let people in. I’m hard to love.”

“I’m a patient man.” He said, his voice low, and his eyes pleading. “We have all the time in the world.”

Looking into his deep, blue eyes, Pansy believed him. “Okay,” she whispered, allowing herself to think, for the first time in a long time, that George was right, and she could be someone’s first thought.


End file.
